plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plantern
The Plantern is a plant that will illuminate and disperse a large area of fog, allowing you to see approaching zombies and your own defense within the cleared radius. They can be planted anywhere, but are useless except for in Fog and Vasebreaker levels. Technically, like the Grave Buster, the Plantern is not actually a Night plant, because it is not a Mushroom, and therefore it does not need to be placed in the Night Environment in your Zen Garden. Usage The only purpose of the Plantern is to illuminate areas of fog, so plant it within the foggy area on the right side of the screen to push it back, revealing the enemy. If Planterns are planted one square into the foggy area in the rows on either side of the pool, all of the fog will disappear aside from some scraps of it in the corners of the screen. In Vasebreaker, it is used to reveal, within range, what the vases contain. Suburban Almanac Entry Plantern Planterns light up an area, letting you see through fog. Range: one lane Special: Lets you see through fog. Plantern defies science. He just does. Other plants eat light and excrete oxygen; Plantern eats darkness and excretes light. Plantern's cagey about how he does it. "I'm not gonna say 'sorcery,' I wouldn't use the term 'dark forces,' I just... I think I've said enough." Cost: 25 Recharge: slow Strategy Standard Levels It is a good idea to put Planterns behind defensive plants such as Wall-nuts or Garlic to keep them from being eaten, or inside a Pumpkin if you can. You should plant only two Planterns in a level, place it near the pool on the fourth row to the right side of the lawn. Vasebreaker The Plantern will reveal the contents of any adjacent or diagonally-adjacent vases - up to eight at most. In an emergency, a Plantern may be used as a poor-man's blockade to briefly delay zombies while attempting to kill them with other plants. Ideally, it should be placed in the middle of as many vases as possible. It's Raining Seeds Mini-game In the Mini-game It's Raining Seeds, there is fog, so use Planterns the same way that you do in the Adventure Mode levels. However, it depends whether you will recieve the seed packet or not. Survival: Fog and Survival: Fog (Hard) In Survival: Fog and Survival: Fog (Hard), use Planterns in the usual way. It is recommended that they are planted during the first two flags (before you get to choose new seed packets). Alternatively, for the Survival levels, you can use Blovers instead, which also gets rid of Balloon Zombies, and makes room for more plants. The Torchwood is also a viable replacement for Planterns as it doubles the firepower of all Pea-shooting plants in addition to clearing fog, but it clears a much smaller area of fog than a Plantern. It is suggested to use a Pumpkin around it to prevent zombies from eating it easily. Trivia *The Plantern is the only plant besides the Torchwood and the Sea-shroom that has visible roots. *Only the Torchwood, the Blover and the Plantern are able to make fog disappear. *Its range, rather than being one lane as the Almanac states, it is actually a 3 square radius around it. Due to this, planting it on the far left of your defenses will reveal nothing. *The Plantern is the only plant with orange eyes. *The Plantern is one of the two non-mushroom plants having a night background in the Suburban Almanac, the other one being the Grave Buster. *The Plantern, the Spikeweed and the Spikerock are the only Plants that have no visible mouth. *If a Plantern is planted in Survival: Fog or Survival: Fog (Hard), every time after reselecting plants fog will appear around the area it covers for about a second, then recede. *The''' Plantern''' is a combination of Plant and Lantern joined together. See Also *Blover *Torchwood *Night (Pool) Category:Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Zen Garden Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants